


Katy Perry: Part of Me

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanboy, Fluff, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are going on a date to see a movie Blaine is very excited about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katy Perry: Part of Me

“Kurt! Blaine’s here!” Burt called upstairs to his son.

“Be right there!” Kurt called back.

“How’ve you been kid?” Burt asked Blaine.

“I’ve been good sir, how are you?”

“I’m good, I’d be even better if you would stop calling me sir,” Burt said with a smile.

“Right, sorry,” Blaine said, smiling as well.

“So, what movie are you two going to see?” Carole asked.

“Blaine’s dragging Kurt to see the Katy Perry movie that just came out,” Finn said, walking down the stairs with Puck and Sam.

“Cool choice dude,” Puck said smirking.

“Leave him alone,” Kurt said, walking down the stairs behind the three boys, “I’m the only one allowed to make fun of him for his obsession with Katy Perry.”

“Ready to go?” Blaine asked.

“Yup,” Kurt said and then turned to his dad, “Um, dad, I might be a little late tonight if that’s okay.”

“Why?” Burt asked, looking suspiciously between Kurt and Blaine.

“Get some Anderson!” Puck said loudly, making Kurt and Blaine blush.

“Dude, that’s gross, that’s my brother you’re talking about,” Finn said.

“Anyways!” Kurt said loudly, “The theatre we’re going to is forty-five minutes away –”

“Why’s it so far?” Sam asked.

“We don’t want to run into anyone from McKinley,” Blaine answered.

“Exactly, and the movie is about two hours so by the time we get back it would be about quarter after twelve cause we’re going to dinner first, so is that okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Burt said, “And Blaine if you want to spend the night you can. I don’t like the idea of you driving all the way home at midnight.”

“Thank you sir,” Blaine said smiling.

“Have fun boys,” Carole said as they walked out the door.

“Not too much fun,” Puck said with a wink, once again making the two boys blush.

“I can’t believe Puck said that in front of my dad,” Kurt groaned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine said laughing, “Let’s just go enjoy our dinner and then see the number one movie of the year.”

“I can’t believe you are getting me to see the Katy Perry movie,” Kurt moaned, though he was smiling, secretly looking forward to the film.

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream,” Blaine sang, leaning in to kiss Kurt before driving off.


End file.
